turning
by Crickethero
Summary: Kagome was kidnapped by two mysterious priestesses. What will happen while they save her and what will Inuyasha learn?  no Kikyo
1. Chapter 1

A girl in a school uniform came running to her house yelling "I'm late!".

Unknown to her two amber eyes were watching her from the bushes '_the wench's finally coming_'.

And unknown to him two pairs of eyes were watching the same person. One person whispered softly to the other "Today is the day we get her, after 15 years, and no one can stop us"

After five minutes the girl came out in a change of different clothes with a bulky yellow bag muttering "He's going to be so mad when I get there."

With a blur the figures jumped out of their hiding place and threw a green egg at her feet. With a BOOM the egg shattered into a thousand shards.

?

Within a second of shattering a green smoke screen popped out of nowhere. Inuyasha painfully heard a scream coming from the smoke. The scream slowly turned into the cries of a baby.

As quickly as it came the smoke disappeared and where Kagome was there was a crying baby. One of the figures picked her up and put a bottle in the baby's mouth. "I hate babies, with all of their dirty diapers and the other gross stuff. Here you take her."

Through all of this Inuyasha was in shock and was watching all of this and by the time he was out of it he was too late to stop them. Well they aren't going to get is jewel detector away. Within a flash he headed for the well. With a bound he jumped in the well but by the time he got out they were a league away [he was in shock for 1 minute]. As he trudged to the village he met Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara waiting for him. "Where's Kagome, I thought you were getting her." Shippo asked angerly.

"I was but these two people kidnapped her …" Inuyasha explained.

"By any chance were those people two priestesses with a baby, Inuyasha." Sango interrupted.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Inuyasha answered.

"Well we were waiting for you and two priestesses asked to pass and we let them. We are so sorry Inuyasha." Sango said with her head down.

**SLAP **(There's a now twitching and unconscious Miroku on the ground)

"Pervert!"

"He will never learn." Shippo muttered.

"Excuse me Inuyasha did ye say two priestesses kidnapped Lady Kagome?" Lady Kiede asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah is that a problem?"

*sigh* "I knew this day would come eventually Inuyasha. She has been kidnapped by the Demon Squad and ye should give up now on going after her Inuyasha." Kiede explained.

"No problem it's just a bunch of demons pretending to be priests and priestesses. I can take them on easily." Inuyasha boasted.

"No Inuyasha they're highly trained priests and priestesses, just one of them could most likely kill Niraku right now if they wanted to. Just think about how effective 20 of them are together." Sango corrected Inuyasha.

"We still need to save Kagome even if she's in a huge lake of miasma." Inuyasha argued.

"If ye are still going they live on the mountain." Kiede told them.

"Ok wench." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the village with everyone else on his tail.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

1 month later

"Inuyasha we're totally lost!" Sango cried out at Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome was the one who usually handled the maps, not me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Now now I think we just need to calm down take a look at the map… Inuyasha we're in the opposite direction of the mountain!" Miroku exclaimed.

Meanwhile while they were arguing Shippo was trying to get their attention.

"Hey…hey…HEY!" Shippo's voice grew gradually till it grew into a yell.

"What?"

"There's a demon's right in front of us!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

As they grabbed their weapons the demon was consumed by a shining light. After a small explosion equal to a weak mine they glimpsed a small child walking away with a bow in hand. "Hey kid where you going?" Inuyasha yelled to the kid. The child turned slowly around as they got closer they saw that the child had raven black hair down to the middle of her back with pools of chocolate brown eyes, she wore cloths that looked similar to a demon slayer uniform but where Sango's pink color was it was white and she carried a light leather pack on her back.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The child asked them as they got even closer.

"What's your name?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo. My name is Kikyo." Kikyo said in a bored tone.

"How old are you Kikyo?" Sango pressed.

"I dunno, age doesn't matter where I'm from. There's some people that I know that look like you…" she was pointing at Sango "…that's been around for 200 years."

"200 years!" They yelled.

"If you excuse me I'm going to be late if I don't go now." Kikyo said as she walked away


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha

"Can you wait for a second please, Kikyo" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes what is it that I can do for you?"

"Can you…"

"Bear my children?" Miroku interrupted Inuyasha.

"Wha?"

**WHAM**

"She's still a child Miroku!" Sango snapped at him.

"What I was going to say was: Can you give us directions to the mountain that the Demon Squad's base is at?"

"I can give you better than that. I'm heading there. If you don't want to get bothered by the guards… you might want to come there with me." Kikyo yelled back.

The group ran and eventually caught up with her.

"_What's so special about you_?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

That Night

"…Every member must be accountable for his/her own actions dealing with or killing demons, humans, and or half-demons… ARG! I can never remember the next rest!" Kikyo was paising through the camp muttering curses till she finally till she turned to Sango "What does it say next?"

"You did quite well. You said it word for word for twenty sections!" Sango encouraged her.

"What's next... please?" Kikyo said reluctantly.

"Why are you reciting all of this… this… what is this?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Simple I'm memorizing the Demon Squad code and polices." Kikyo retorted.

"That's stupid."

"No what is stupid is **you** ignoring a girl right in front of you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it wasn't my place to say anything. Just some gossip I heard going around."

'_Who is this girl?'_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or his friends just anyone I created

_It's been two weeks since we joined her when are we going…_

"We're here!" As he turned he noticed that he almost ran into the gate wall.

Following Kikyo into the huge mansion a cold shiver ran down his spin down to his toes. "Mary these people need to see the Headmaster A.S.A.P." Kikyo told the tanned receptionist.

She curtseyed to Kikyo as she turned to a door marked as Demon Squad members only. Turning suddenly Kikyo muttered "I hope you'll find who you're looking for." As she silently slipped through the door.

"You're lucky. We wouldn't have let you come in if you people weren't with her. How did you…"

"Do you know why she so special to you guys anyways, she's just a kid." Inuyasha demanded Mary.

"Are you kidding right? She beat up everyone when she was aged up and that she **is **second in command?" Mary told them dumbstruck.

"We should have held her captive." Inuyasha whispered.

"When can I get you in? Sorry I can't get you in till tomorrow. But can I get you in at noon?"

"Is that as soon as possible?"

"Very, if you weren't with her you would need to wait two weeks at the very least!" Turning to a bell she rung it a few times before the last echo a small priestess came out and turned to their receptionist.

"Yes?"

"Take this group to rooms 5 and 6 please."

"Yes, ma'am." She turned to Inuyasha and his friends. "This way." Leading them into a different door. Once they were through their door they saw to their surprise there were loads of priests, priestess', and personnel going through a maze of doors. Within an instant Miroku was among the hordes of women and asking every one of them to bear his children.

**WHAM**

"Come on Monk." Sango said dragging an unconscious Miroku with her.

Following their guide they managed to find their rooms.

"5 is for the lady and 6 is for the gentlemen, enjoy. You will be having dinner with the Headmaster tonight." She said with a board voice.


	5. Chapter 5

_That Night_

Inuyasha fidgeted under the gaze of the Headmaster. "So you're here for a person named Kagome?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Hai. She was kidnapped by two of your people." Inuyasha answered in a bold voice. "I saw it myself."

"So I should take a word of a half-demon? The spawn of a demon it's self. … Everyone knows that you treated her badly in the first place. … If she is here why did you come anyway?" the Headmaster asked.

"She's our jewel finder! We need her!" Inuyasha shouted on the top of his lungs.

Everyone around him cringed. "…I see. It's for selfish reasons then, too bad I was going to give her to you, but now you'll have to fight for her." Headmaster smirked.

"What! Who?" Miroku asked in a calm voice.

"Who else but Kikyo herself. Don't you feel lucky?"

"We're fighting a five year old… that's a bit low don't you think?" Sango asked.

"She has fighting skills way past her years… almost like she learned from someone in a past life you could say." The headmaster sipped a bit of wine as he said it. "You have three days to train and as well sabotage her and the same for her to you." he winked at Sango "…if the demon slayer wishes she is welcome to join us."

"I'm sorry but I'm with my group for a reason, although I'm grateful for your offer, I'm staying with my group." Sango responded respectfully.

"I see. My offer still stands, Good night." The headmaster said leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_3 days later_

_Finally we get to free Kagome. _ Inuyasha thought to himself as he readied himself for battle.

"What are you doing?" a young priest asked them.

"What do you think we're doing? We're getting ready to fight Kikyo, of course!" Inuyasha nearly shouted at the priest.

"Good luck! You'll need all that you have."

A young priestess walked into the room within a few seconds later Miroku started to womanize her.

*WHAM*

"This way please." she told them.

"Come on, Monk." Sango muttered as she dragged him to the arena.

It had to two boxes (think of hockey boxes) on the sides and one big room on the wall, which was weird to them. The priestess ushered them into one of boxes on the side. "You'll be facing her one at a time and those who last to round two gets to face her as a group. And most importantly don't forget to wear these." She said holding a box and taught them how wear it. "If you get a lethal hit it'll transport you straight here to be healed by one of our healers."

"Let it begin!" The Headmaster's voice echoed in the arena.

Up first was Shippo and Kerara.

*WHAM*

*OWCH*

*SCKWISH*

The rest of the group winced at every hit. Within seconds Shippo and Kerara were teleported over to the table.

Next was Miroku.

"It's absurd to be beaten by a small child." he said as the left the box.

Like Shippo and Kerara he was out within seconds.

"Guess it's a girl's job to be beat a small child." Sango sighed as she left the box. (This one we're going to see what happens).

Screaming out "Hiraku!" Sango threw her giant boomerang.

…and Kikyo caught it.

"!"

Slowly a line of blood ran down her arm onto the floor. With a snap Kikyo broke it in half and threw it across the arena out of the way.

Shrieking Sango drew her sword and attacked her.

Drawing her own sword Kikyo parried and also attacked. For ten minutes they went on like this till Kikyo stabbed Sango in the arm. (For those who don't know there's a major artery there)

"!"

Within seconds she too was teleported to the healers, leaving Inuyasha the last challenger.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into the arena Kikyo shouted "Where's the others? Did I break them?"

"You didn't break them! They are healing." Inuyasha yelled back.

"I guess I'll break them later, humans are so easy to break compared to demons, it's almost like they're dolls." She said as she smirked. (Note: she was never taught to be courteous and kind, or act human in this case)

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" He screamed as he swung his Tetsuaga.

"Too slow, what are you an old man?" He turned seeing her just standing there he lunged at her again. This continues for twenty minutes. Till he had her cornered.

Smirking he cried out "Wind Scar!" blinking he looks around for her. Looking up he finds her on his head.

"Wow that was powerful." Leaping from his head she landed five feet from him her eyes glazed abit.

Taking advantage of the situation Inuyasha yelled out "Adament berage!" And to his amazement she was leaning against the wall, most of her abdomen was take up by adamant pieces. There was blood squirting out in some places the rest was cut up.

"Inu…yasha…" She whispered smiling up at him "I… remember." Breathing out a sigh she closed her eyes. There was silence till Inuyasha checked to see if she was alive…she was stone dead.

"I feared that this was the case." Miroku sighed as he and the rest approached. "That Inuyasha is Kagome."

"That cannot be Kagome! She…" Pointing at Kikyo "is fierce, not demanding, and is almost the exact opposite of Kagome!"

"Inuyasha… She did say they are named by they were in a past life (Kikyo=Kagome) and they said that they could age up people." Sango said gently.

"… That is true…"

An evil laugh echoed in the room. "Yes, Kikyo is your Kagome! If we can't have her, no one can!"

"!"

To everyone's' astonishment Kikyo/Kagome began to breath. While they were talking she was healing herself. And with her little strength she began to remove the shards of adamant from her body one by one.

Through her clenched teeth she snarled at the Headmaster. Standing up in her injured state she began to walk toward the Headmaster.

"!"

As she walked past you could almost see her grow. "All personnel please leave the premise immediately. Kikyo has awakened, I repeat, Kikyo has awakened." All around them alarms were going off with the loud voice echoing the message repeatedly. Making her way up she began to shoot arrows at the Headmaster. To her dismay the Headmaster swatted them aside like flies. In one bound she leapt next to the Headmaster.

"Stop this foolishness, come back to the Squad, Kikyo." The Headmaster pleaded.

SNAP

"My name's Kagome!" She screamed at him.

"Guess that's your final answer, huh." Sigh "You give me no other choice then." Quickly he stabbed her in the stomach.

Noticing that Kagome was smirking the Headmaster notices that he too was stabbed in the stomach. "Your quick Kikyo. I didn't even notice…" He slumped to the side dead.

Wincing in pain Kagome pulled out the knife. Signing she laid back like she was about to go to sleep. Slowly her body began to shrink. They watched in amazement till she was a sleeping baby.

"He never was going to kill her. He was going to make her forget again." Miroku said with a sigh.

"And now we're stuck with a baby. A useless baby!" Inuyasha said irritably.

Sango looked at her lovingly. Up till now she thought as her as a sister, but looking at her now she loved her as a mother would her child. "I'll raise her." Sango said at last.

"WHAT! We can just dump her onto her real mom and come back in ten to fifteen years and continue our quest." Inuyasha said nearly exploding.

"No Inuyasha, I want to raise her." Sango said in a quiet voice.

"But she needs a father." Miroku told her.

"Well… On the other side she doesn't have a dad." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

"That made me want to raise her even more, Inuyasha." Sango said.

Sigh "Since we can't change your mind and since we are going to marry when Naraku's dead I'll be her father.

"We better find some place to live before they come back." Inuyasha said.

Standing Sango picked up Kagome. They headed on their way.

* * *

Thanks for reading up to this point. The original story was way different and it included Koga and Kagome's memories in a dear form. But I like this one better.


End file.
